memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CCG: Voyager
This is a list of cards from Mirror, Mirror, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas * Aggressive Behavior * Assassin's Blade * Astral Eddy * Balancing Act * Civil Unrest * Common Thief * Crisis * Female's Love Interest * Flash Plasma Storm * Gravimetric Distortion * Hanonian Land Eel * Hazardous Duty * Hull Breach * Implication * Kazon Bomb * Komar Possession * Lack of Preparation * Macrovirus * Male's Love Interest * Matriarchal Society * Navigational Hazards * Radioactive Garbage Scow * Spatial Rift * Subspace Fracture * The Cloud * The Swarm * Trabe Grenade * Volcanic Eruption Doorways * Barzan Wormhole * Ready Room Door * Temoral Micro-Wormhole Equipment * Bio-Neural Gel Pack * Engineering Kit * Engineering Tricorder * Kazon Disruptor * Kazon Disruptor Rifle * Medical Kit * Medical PADD * Mobile Holo-Emitter * Science PADD * Starfleet Type II Phaser * Starfleet Type III Phaser Rifle * Vidiian Harvester Events * Ancestral Vision * Captain's Log * Fair Play * Kal-toh * Lower Decks * Mission Debriefing * The Big Picture * The Next Emanation * Villagers with Torches Facilities Outposts * Kazon Outpost * Nekrit Supply Depot * Vidiian Outpost Incidents * Blue Alert * Caretaker's Array * Containment Field * Delta Quadrant Spatial Scission * Handshake * Home Away From Home * The Kazon Collective * The Vidiian Sodality * Vidiian Boarding Claw * War Council Interrupts * Auto-Destruct Sequence * Beyond the Subatomic * Distortion of Space-Time Continuum * Escape Pod * Mutation * Nanoprobe Resuscitation * Quinn * The Gift * The Phage * The Power Missions * Acquire Technology * Aftermath * Ambush Ship * Answer Distress Signal * Assist Cooperative * Catalog Phenomena * Combat Training * Contact Resistance * Cure Deadly Virus * Expose Plot * Heal Life-form * Inversion Mystery * Investigate Quantum Singularity * Kazon Conference * Liberation * Prevent Annihilation * Prison Break * Reinitialize Warp Reaction * Research Phage * Restock Supplies * Restore Victims * Return Life-form * Revive Settlers * Salvage Operation * Stop Bombardment * Study Internment Site * Study Interstellar Colony * Tak Tak Negotiations * Unseat Dictator Obejectives * Assign Mission Specialists * Boarding Party * Commandeer Ship * Divert Power * Organ Theft Personnel Bajoran * Tabor - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. Cardassian * Seska - This personnel also has a Kazon affiliation card. Federation * Ayala - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * B'Elanna Torres - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Cavit * Chakotay - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Chell This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Dr. Fitzgerald * Harry Kim * Joseph Carey * Kathryn Janeway * Kes - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Lon Suder - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Mariah Henley - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Marla Gilmore - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Maxwell Burke - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Mitchell * Mortimer Harren * Neelix - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Noah Lessing - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Rollins * Rudolph Ransom - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Samantha Wildman * Seven of Nine - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Stadi * Tabor - This personnel also has a Bajoran affiliation card. * The Doctor * Thompson - This personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * Tom Paris * Tuvok * Vorik * William Telfer Ferengi * Dr. Arridor * Kol Kazon * Corez * Culluh * Haliz * Halok * Haron * Jabin * Karden * Loran * Maniz * Minnis * Narret * Rabek * Razik * Rettick * Ril * Saldin * Seska - This personnel also has a Cardassian affiliation card. * Tersa * Tierna * Valek Non-Aligned * Arturis * Ayala - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * B'Elanna Torres - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Chakotay - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Chell - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel * Dr. Neria * Kes - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Kurros * Lon Suder - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Magistrate Drang * Mariah Henley - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Marla Gilmore - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Maxwell Burke - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Neelix - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Nimira * Noah Lessing - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Paxim * Penk * Rudolph Ransom - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Seven of Nine - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. * Tanis * The Pendari Champion * Thompson - This personnel also has a Federation affiliation card. Romulan * Dr. Telek R'Mor * Nevala * Rekar Vidiian * Danara Pel - This card was misspelled when printed. * Dereth * Drenol * Hophalin * Losarus * Motura * Nadirum. * Nirata * Sethis * Sorum * Sulan * Telari * Thaden Ships Federation * Delat Flyer * Type 9 Shuttlecraft * U.S.S. Equinox This ship also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card. * U.S.S. Intrepid * USS Voyager Kazon * Kazon Raider * Kazon Shuttle * Kazon Warship Non-Aligned * Bothan Vessel * U.S.S. Equinox - This ship also has a Federation affiliation card. Viddian * Vidiian Cruiser * Vidiian Interceptor * Vidiian Scout Vessel